GIRLFRIEND!
by scarletfanfic
Summary: Aku ini siapa? pacarnya siapa?/Nggak pintar bikin summary/isi dan Summary tydack nyambung/Typpo Eyd dll bertebaran.
1. prolog

Girlfriend

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto Boku No Hero milik Horikoshi

SakuraCentric

Dont like dont read!

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

 _Saat itu aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi_

 _Tiba tiba saja_

 _BRAK_

"OII/Permisi."

"Yang namanya Sakura!/Haruno Sakura."

"Mulai Hari ini-"

"Kau jadi pacarku."

 _Seseorang mendobrak pintu kelasku dan mengatakan hal itu_

 _Menurut kalian pasti biasa saja kan_

 _Ditembak seperti itu_

 _Mungkin..._

 _Tapi masalahnya adalah_

 _Orang yang mengatakan itu_

 _Ada_

 _Dua_

 _Orang_

...

 **TBC**

Setelah lama berumah tangga dengan akang Sei akhirnya Ra pindah hati *plak*

Tapi Sei-kun tetap no 1!

Tiba-tiba saja ide aneh ini nongol di otak polos *plak* Ra hwehwehwe, awalnya sih mau pake charanya Boku No Hero aja biar gampang._. karna Ra termasuk fans berat Uraraka mungkin pengaruh Cuma cewek yang deket dengan Katsuki disana hwehwehwe, tapi yaa.. gini deh malah make Sakura :33 biar nambah-nambah pairing Sakuracrossover sama Sakuracentric juga:D

Jangan komplein karna sering buat ff laknat seperti ini :333333333 karna ini murni 50% bukan kesalahan Ra tapi Otak Ra yang sok suci ini.


	2. Chapter 1

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto Boku No Hero milik Horikoshi

SakuraCentric

Dont like dont read!

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

"Sakura bangun Oy sekolah sekolah!" Entah sudah berapa kali Natsu menarik-narik selimut kembarnya yang sangat dia cintai

"Ntaran." Sakura menarik kembali selimutnya yang ditarik Natsu

"Ntar lo terlambat! Kalau lo terlambat gue juga ikutan terlambat ogeb." Natsu masih tetap menarik selimut Sakura

"Duluan aja apa susahnya sih? Sekarang pergi jangan ganggu gue."

"TAPI PACAR LO ADA DILUAR NUNGGUIN LO!"

Sakura segera membuka matanya. Dia berdiri menatap Natsu dan memegang pipi kembarnya.

"Pa-pacar? Jangan bermimpi pacarku tak mungkin berada disini. Diakan ada di korea mencari nafkah." Kata Sakura

Natsu memutar bola matanya "Udah punya pacar asli malah tetap ke pacar halunya, lama-lama lo jadi lucinta luna. Beneran pacar loh, rambutnya tuh putih merah dua warna bawa mobilnya daritadi nunggu lo yang masih dialam mimpi."

"NATSU BAKA KENAPA TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI!"

Sakura segera berlari tanpa memperdulikan dirinya yang masih memakai piyama. Dan yang dikatan Natsu benar Todoroki Shoto sedang berdiri di depan rumahnya dengan seragam sekolah yang rapi beberapa bodygard dan juga jet yang menggantung diatas rumah Sakura.

"To-to-todoroki-san..." Sakura menganga

Shoto membalikkan badannya menatap Sakura "Akhirnya kau keluar juga." DI tersenyum tipis "Aku dari tadi menunggumu tapi sepertinya kau belum siap." Shoto melihat penampilan Sakura dari atas sampai bawah

Sakura menatap dirinya sendiri yang masih memakai piyama, rambutnya juga awut-awutan, wajah kusut kita simpulkan saja Sakura sangat berantakan.

"A-aku akan bersiap-siap segera, Ka-kau pergilah duluan kasian jika kau terlambat karena aku."

Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya tapi ditahan oleh Shoto yang sudah memegang tangannya.

"Jadi untuk apa aku menunggu lama disini kalau aku tidak menjemputmu? Ayo cepat kita harus cepat-cepat jika tidak kau bisa terlambat." Shoto segera menarik tangan Sakura

"Tunggu! Kau mau aku memakai pakaian seperti ini ke sekolah? Kalau kau tak mau menungguku pergilah sebelum terlambat." Sakura seumur hidupnya tidak akan pergi kesekolahnya dengan gaya seperti sekarang

Shoto menoleh sekilas "Di jet ada kamar mandi dan bajumu sudah disediakan tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan soal terlambat kau tidak lupa kan? Aku ini siapa?" Ucap Shoto

Sakura hanya menganguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan Shoto.

'Orang kaya memang beda. Apalah daya diriku yang nonton konser oppa aja masih didepan.. didepan tv maksudnya.' Batin Sakura

* * *

"Shoto-sama Sakura-sama sudah selesai." Seorang pelayan mendekati Shoto

"Bagaimana pendapat anda Shoto-sama?" Tanya Pelayan itu

Shoto tersenyum tipis sangat tipis sampai tak terlihat "Cantik sangat cantik, dia selalu cantik. Mungkin bajunya agak kebesaran.."

"Kalau begitu mau saya gantikan kembali?" Tawarnya

Shoto menggeleng "Tidak usah. Kita sudah sangat terlambat."

* * *

"SAKURA CINTAKU SAYANGKU!" Yamanaka Ino gadis pirang dengan rambut pirang pucat berlari di koridor sekolah hanya untuk menemui Haruno Sakura sahabat tersayangnya

Ino mengcengkram bahu Sakura "Apakah gosip itu benar? Kau dan Todoroki Shoto... Todoroki Shoto! OMG FOREHEAD AKU TAK PERCAYA INI! AKHIRNYA KAU TAK JOMBLO LAGI DAN BISA MENYUSULKU BERSAMA SUGA OPPA UNCH UNCH!" Ino berteriak histeris sambil mengcengkram bahu Sakura

"Ino! Pelankan suaramu! Bisa-bisa orang berfikir yang tidak-tidak!"

Ino melepaskan cengkramannya pada bahu tak bersalah Sakura "Maaf forehead aku tak percaya ini. Kau sudah tak jomblo lagi! Tapi ceritanya bagaimana kalian.. kalian.. kalian.. jadian.." Kata Ino

Sakura menghela nafas "Aku juga tidak tau Ino lagipula kau juga jomblo!"

"Lupakan hal aku juga jomblo yang terpenting sekarang kau jelaskan kenapa kau dan **TODOROKI SHOTO** bisa bersama!"

"Baiklah jadi ceritanya begini.."

Setelah 5 jam bercerita.

"SERIUS!? FOREHEAD KAU ADALAH CEWEK PALING BERUNTUNG DI SEKOLAH INI! CONGRATULATIONS KARNA DENGAN BEGITU KAU TAK MENGGANGU HUBUNGANKU DENGAN BANGTAN OPPA!"

"Ino sudah kubilang suaramu di kecilkan Ino **sayang**!"

Ino hanya tersenyum cantik ala mimi peri "Tapi aku benar-benar tidak percaya Forehead, padahal kau tidak ada yang bisa dibanggakan. Dada kecil, rambut lumayanlah karna spesies langka, badan gak bagus-bagus amat, terkenal disekolah juga enggak bahkan jadi korban bully, trus... HAH! Bagaimana mereka bisa mengenalmu? Kok bisa? Darimana ya?" Ino memasang pose berfikir

Sakura juga mengangkat alisnya "Iya juga ya? Darimana mereka bisa mengenalku?" Sakura ikut memasang pose berfikir

Jika kalian berfikir Sakura ini anak populer kalian salah besar, karna bagaikan anak populer dan anak terbully atau ansos Sakura berada di tengah-tengah sebagai anak random yang kehidupannya biasa-biasa saja tapi kadang terbully, mau dibilang ansos juga tidak. Yang membuat Sakura terkenal (sebenarnya tidak juga) dia sahabat dari Yamanaka Ino anak yang termasuk populer dan juga adalah Inti Osis di sekolahnya. Tidak banyak juga yang mengenal Sakura selain teman kelasnya dan beberapa guru. Jadi kenapa mereka bisa mengetahui Sakura?

"SAKURA! KAU PERGI SAMA SI MANUSIA SETENGAH? AKUKAN SUDAH LINE KAMU UNTUK MENUNGGUKU!"

Sekarang bisa SakuIno lihat Bakugo Katsuki mendekati mereka dengan wajah Songongnya.

' _Baru aja dibicarain udah panjang umur dia.' Batin Ino_

' _Oh, sekarang apa lagi?' Batin Sakura_

 **TBC**

Iya Ra tau malah jadi aneh :')

Ra


	3. Chapter 2

Girlfriend

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto Boku No Hero milik Horikoshi

SakuraCentric

Dont like dont read!

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

"Ba-bakugo..." Ino menganga sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Bakugo

Bakugo mendekati Sakura "Kenapa line ku tidak dibalas?" Tanya Bakugo

Sakura? Jangan ditanya dia sudah merinding disko melihat tatapan membunuh Bakugo.

"A-a-a-a-a-a-aku tidak membuka lineku.. jadi aku tidak melihat pesanmu maaf.." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya

Bakugo tersenyum "Tidak papa, tapi jangan pergi dengan manusia setengah itu ya? Aku tidak mau pacarku ini ternodai oleh si manusia setengah." Ucapnya sambil mengelus lembut rambut Sakura

"Sayangnya dia juga pacarku."

"TODOROKI SHOTO!" Ino menutup mulutnya sepertinya dia harus merekam semuanya karna nanti pasti akan jadi drama yang bagus

"HAH! NGAPAIN KESINI LO MANUSIA SETENGAH GANGGU GUA BERDUAAN AJA LO!"

'Trus daritadi saia disini tidak dianggap toh.' Batin ino miris

"Aku Cuma kebetulan lewat dan melihat kekasihku sedang bersama **MAHLUK** **ANEH** Jadinya kudekati, ternyata kau toh." Kata Shoto dengan santai sambil memasukkan tangannya di saku celana

Bakugo tersenyum menyeramkan "KE-KA-SIH-MU? JELAS-JELAS DIA ITU MILIKKU MANUSIA SETENGAH, SEENAKNYA SAJA KAU MENGATAKAN HAL-HAL PALSU!"

Shoto tetap pada sikap coolnya. Dia mendekati Sakura "Kau tak apa? Apa dia menyakitimu? Jangan takut ada aku kok." Ucapnya

'Sakura aku bangga menjadi sahabatmu.' Ino membantin kembali

"A-anoo... Aku ada urusan dengan Ino jadi aku harus pergi.." Sakura mulai perlahan mengode Ino

Tapi Ino hanya diam sebelum "Ah! Aku lupa aku ternyata ada urusan di ruang osis! SAKURA AKU PERGI DULU JYAAAAA!" Dengan secepat kilat Ino berlari meninggalkan Sakura dengan kedua emm pacarnya itu

"Sepertinya temanmu itu sedang sibuk. Biar kuantar ke kelas."

Shoto mulai menarik tangan Sakura tapi ditahan oleh Bakugo.

"Dia akan pergi bersamaku." Kata Bakugo

"Tapi aku tidak akan tenang bila Sakura bersamamu. Dan juga banyak orang jaha disini-"

"Beraninya kau!"

"Kau contohnya."

Wajah Bakugo sudah merah "KAU! KAU BENAR-BENAR MAU DIPUKUL OLEHKU YA?!"

Sakura sudah tidak tahan melihat hal seperti ini. Dengan keberaniannya dia dengan lambat berjalan menjauhi Bakugo yang masih berteriak kasar kepada Shoto yang hanya diam saja.

"SUDAH CUKUP! AKU MALAS BERDEBAT DENGAN PATUNG SEPERTIMU AYO SAKU-"

Bakugo terdiam. Mana Sakura yang disampingnya tadi?  
"SAKURA MANA!?"

/

"Ohayo Sakura-chan! Tumben datangnya cepat biasanya lama?" Tanya Uraraka sambil menghampiri Sakura

Sakura menyimpan tasnya di bangkunya lalu duduk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di meja "Aku lelah sekali.." Ucap Sakura

Uraraka menatap Sakura bingung "Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Uraraka dengan wajah polos

"AAAAAH! Kenapa bisa seperti ini sih? Padahal dulu tenang-tenang saja bahkan dibilang hambar kenapa sekarang jadi begini?" Sakura meremas rambutnya frustasi

Wajah Uraraka yang awalnya polos sedikit demi sedikit kini berubah "JANGAN-JANGAN GOSIP ITU BEN- HMPPPPPHHH!" Sebelum Uraraka menyelesaikan ucapannya Sakura sudah membekap mulutnya lebih dahulu

"Sssstt.. kau terlalu berisik. Kenapa sih orang-orang pada berisik si Ino-babi juga berisik tadi."

"WOIII DUDUK SENSEI DIJALAN WOI!"

/

"Sakura ke kantin yuk."

Sakura menganguk "Bentar." Sakura mulai memasukkan bukunya kedalam tasnya

"SAKURA!/Sakura."

Semua yang berada didalam ruangan itu kini berfokus kepada satu titik dimana 2 mahluk hidup (pastinya) didepan pintu kelas mereka.

"Ka-KAACHAN!"

"HEH MANUSIA SETENGAH NGAPAIN KESINI LU?"

"Aku kesini tidak ada urusannya denganmu."

Wajah Bakugo merah tangannya mengepal sudah siap memukul pria di hadapannya jika tidak ditahan Midoriya.

"Kaachan, tenanglah." Midoriya sekuat tenaga menahan Bakugo yang sudah membara

"MINGGIR DEKU INI URUSANKU DENGAN SI MANUSIA SETENGAH ITU!"

Shoto menatap remeh Bakugo "Hmph. Sakura ayo pergi." Ujar Shoto sambil menarik tangan Sakura yang tidak tahu pasti sudah berada di sampignnya

"E-eh?"

"SIALAN!"

 **TBC**

No koment deh'0'

Moga aja gak aneh :V

Ra


End file.
